


"The Time Traveller's Wife"

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riversong was a very capable woman, after all, she had grown up wondering the back road's of time with nothing but a vortex manipulator and the clothes on her back.</p><p>Doctor/River, a LOT of angst. Takes place any time during their timelines. Comments are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Time Traveller's Wife"

                        “The Time Travellers Wife”

            River Song was a very capable woman.

She could take care of herself. After all, she had grown up roaming the back roads of time with nothing but a vortex manipulator and the clothes on her back.

            Her husband was not nearly as capable.

Sure, The Doctor had lived far longer than her. And he had technically “survived” longer too, but longevity had nothing to do with it. She thought things through. She liked to think she got that from her father, she never thought about what Kovarian had done to her. She was her parent’s child, and a child of the TARDIS, nothing else.

            He didn’t think things through.

She had lost track of the amount of times The Doctor had shown up at her apartment with a broken arm, or a concussion. Sure, he could heal himself, but he always said River made everything better without even trying. She was magic, his wife. Sometimes even The TARDIS would come to her.

River loved those times.

Those wonderful times when she could be with her second mother. Sometimes she snuck up on The Doctor while he worked, but usually The TARDIS showed up when he was sleeping. He could fall asleep anywhere, but she most often found him curled up on a couch in the library. It was always nice to curl up next to him after a long day at school, or when she had had a particularly bad day. She liked to think it helped him too, because he had terrible nightmares. He could be thrashing around, seemingly running (he was always running) but as soon as she lied next to him and wrapped his thin frame in her arms he would settle down.

            He would wake up with nothing but a vague memory of a nightmare, and the warmth of his wife.

            And the terrible day that both of their worlds fell apart in the short life of a second was the precursor to the night they finally realised their mutual need for each other.

But life was never that simple.

She had planned to go on one trip. To an archaeologists paradise.

            The Library.

When she saw her beloved husbands face she was certain of her imminent death.

            She could read that man like a book.

And her chapter was over.


End file.
